


Those Nights

by CallOfTheLoneWolf



Series: Wolf’s Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, sub!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallOfTheLoneWolf/pseuds/CallOfTheLoneWolf
Summary: Have you ever experienced one of those nights? The nights when those who are closed flourish and those who are open embrace those around them. When all is at peace and those who love are loved in return.Those nights are his favorite nights.





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> Kinda a unique fic. Just feel free to fill in for any person with red eyes, male or female.
> 
> Dedicating this to NamelessIceGoddess, my beta and friend for over a year now.  
> Thank you!

There were few nights like this. Nights that moved slowly, fully. Nights that heightened emotions and riddled the bounds between liking and loving. And for those who already loved, it tore down the barriers they used to protect themselves. For what weapon was worse than hate, if not love?

These were the nights that he loved the most, when in the darkness of his bed inhibitions were let go and even in those red eyes one could just _feel_ the love outpouring from them. When the one that he loved and knew loved him finally showed it. Showed just how much he held over the body that pressed him down with kisses and nibbles and bites. With such possession it was made known that he was owned, utterly and entirely. That it would be him above all else, even if existence itself was hanging in the balance.

Yes, these were the nights he loved the most. When gentle fingers would trace his whiskers and sharp teeth caress his skin. It was only fair, for he was undeserving of that love. That _hope_. The hope that he would never leave. To always be there.

Pfft, and wasn’t that easy? He didn’t honestly think he could leave if he tried. To _leave_ the side of all he held dear. No, he would always be there. Always be present and giving his soul to those he held close.

He stared into those red eyes once again, all of the emotions in them shouting only one thing. He had no problem responding in kind, “Love you too.”

These were the nights he lived for, the nights he’d continue living for. There was no other way, no possible outcome that would destroy this.

But, what else could be expected from Konoha’s Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja?

**Author's Note:**

> Thing is, there is an actual character Red Eyes is supposed to be, but I’ll never tell!


End file.
